Love Always
by krazygurl101
Summary: Bella was a F.B.I agent now she has left it all behind to save the one she truly love. not good a summerys not much bella and edward more bella and fang not from that book, hes made up  rating might change to M later
1. Preface

Disclaimer- I don't own anything Stephen Myers does!

**Pre-face**

"Izzy where are you going?"

"Fang I have to go I can't stay here." I whimpered

"What do you mean you can't stay here did last night or any of our relationship matter to you!" he yelled

"Yes it does that the problem I have to leave before something bad happens."

With that, I lefted my old life behind as a F.B.I agent youth division to live a normal life not an Emo spy.

Sooo tell me what you think so far


	2. Chapter 1 Forks

Disclaimer- I don't own anything Stephen Myers does!

Chap 1

Forks

**Such a small, town not what I'm used to I'm in forks Washington population 3000.**

**I'm Isabella swan former teen F.B.I spy. I was known as Izzy but now I will be called Bella. It sounds more normal. I'm going to live with my dad Charlie who has no idea about my past. As we pulled into the driveway of my new home I saw an old ford truck **

"**Dad you got a new car!" **

"**No bells you got a new car well it's not new just new to you." **

"**Wow dad thanks I love it."**

**He stated to get my things out of the car **

"**Hey what's in here?" **

**He asked examining a black and purple box **

"**Nothing!" I squeaked hoping he wouldn't open it.**

**Because under that purple lid was my badge, gun, knife and a little red velvet box.**

**After we were inside and settled. I made dinner because Charlie can't cook to save his life.**

**Tomorrow I would be starting a new school, a new life, and a new world. I will be at the bottom of the food chain instead of the top. Fang wouldn't be there I stopped my mind in mid thought. No no no you are not going to think about him. He's just a guy someone you don't care about someone you loved and crushed someone who was always dang I did it again. As I finished cleaning off the table I told Charlie that I was going to bed and headed up the stairs.**

** Once in my room it gave me a chance to see what was in there. There was a twin bed pictures on the walls a laptop on the bed. Very normal the only problem was that the girl in the room would never be. **

**A.N I know this one is short but if you like it let me know iv got like 6 chapters already written so press that button and let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 2 Cullen

Disclaimer- I don't own anything Stephen Myers does!

**Chapter 2 Cullen **

**When I got to school I knew something was different.**

**Not something but someone one thing you learn as an undercover F.B.I agent is that you can't explain everything that happens in this world. Iv seen everything from dragons to witches. This world not what people think there so closed minded that they can't see all the amazing things going one around them.**

** As I was walking to the front office I found what had set me off. Vampires not just one but 6 I tried to act like I had now idea what they where I did see that there eyes where gold which means their good animal drinkers not human. Just as I was going to enter the main office someone pulled me out of my thought. **

** "Hi I'm Jessica you must be Bella the new girl."**

"**Yea I'm Bella" **

"**Hey doesn't Bella mean…"**

**Someone cut her off before she could finish **

"**Beautiful it mean beautiful in Italian. Hi I'm Edward Cullen." **

**Just as I was going to say something the wind blew my hair everywhere. **

"**Ummm I have to go hope to see you around." he spat quickly as he spun on his heals **

"**Omg you're the first girl he's ever talked to like the only people he talks to is this two sisters and their boyfriends" **

"**What's their names" I asked very confused **

"**Well the pixie one is Alice Cullen the blond is Rosalie Hale, The big guy is Emmett Cullen and then there's Jasper Hale. The Hales are twins, all of them are adopted by dr. and Mrs. Cullen Alice is with Jasper and Rosalie is with Emmett the only one of them that single is Edward, but he's never dated anyone at this school."**

"**Ok well I got to run I'm going to be late" **

**As I walked to the front office I made a mental note to check them out when I got home to see what their real story was.**

** "Hi I'm Bella Swan I'm here to pick up my schedule."**

** "Oh yes I have its right here"**

**The older woman behind the counter handed me a piece of paper **

"**Ummm I'm not suppose to have gym" **

"**Well you'll have to go to guidance for that."**

"**Well when can I go" **

"**You can go after school or in study hall" **

**I hate study hall well I hate high school I'm 16 so dad still treats me like I a little kid while I'm almost an adult it just a great life.**

**My fist class is math caucuses great now am I not only the knew girl but I'm the dorky new girl. This life was going to be so hard to get used to because once you're the Emo no one wants to try to fight it get kind of hard not to kick that girls that's laughing at you.**

**As I walked in to math I was happy to see that Jessica was in that class but to my dismay so was all 6 Cullen's and Hales it wasn't going to be the best class. I had to act like I was just starting this class even thought I had already taken it last year.**

** "Ok class our new student is here so I want Yall to introduce yourselves and tell one thing about yourselves Isabella lets start with you"**

"**Well I like to be called Bella and I'm from phoenix" **

"**Ok mike you go next and will go around the room till it gets to Edward" **

"**Hi I'm mike and…"**

**Before mike could finish I got caught up in Edwards eyes before I knew it was Alice's turn**

"**Hey I'm Alice Cullen and I love to shop"**

**Jasper laughed **

"**Hi I'm Emmett Cullen and I love to hunt" **

**Edward shot him an evil look**

**I tried not to giggle. **

"**Hi I'm Jasper and I'm in love with a shopaholic" **

"**I'm Rosalie and I'm not a people person"**

**I tried so hard not to laugh cuz if I did they would know that I knew there secret.**

"**I'm Edward Cullen and I play the piano."**

**The look in his eyes was breath taking. **

**What was I doing the reason I'm here was for this same reason for falling in love with the wrong guy.**

**But there's nothing wrong with him im not putting anyone in danger… maybe**

**So what you think I told you it would be longer! Press that button and ill give everyone COOKIES!**


	4. Chapter 3 Long Forgotten History

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything Stephen Myers does!**

**Long forgotten history**

**I never thought that Edward would talk to me again but he did a lot really everyday he said hi and then we would start on a new subject the only thing we avoided talking about was our past. But I wasn't that curious because when I got home I got on the F.B.I database and looked them up. Dr. Cullen is the leader of their clan. Esme is his wife. He changed her after he changed Edward. Edward was dieing of Spanish influenza in 1718 when dr. Cullen found him he changed him because that was his mothers dieing wish was that her son would live thought the flu and one more thing I learn was that he can read minds but I don't think he can read mine cuz he asks to many questions for him to know what I'm thinking. Next he turned Esme she had been married to another man and just had a miscarriage so she jumped from a cliff. She was brought to the hospital where Carlisle was working. It was love at first site. Next he brought in Rosalie she was a woman of high starchier. She was too married a man that her father chose but she loved him so it was fine. On the night before their wedding he got drunk and he raped her with his friends and beat her. Carlisle was coming home from work when he smelled human blood he went to see where it was coming from. That's where he found her in the street bleeding to death he took her back to the house where he changed her. Next there was Emmett Rosalie found him on a hunting trip she loved him from the beginning so she carried him back to the Cullen. Next was Alice and jasper nether of them where changed my Carlisle.**

**Jasper was a general in the vampire wars. Alice was in a nut house. Alice has the power to see the future. And jasper has the power to feel people's emotions.**

**So Alice had a Vision of jasper in a diner. So she went there to meet him she then had a Vision of Carlisle and came to meet him. There's nothing on Carlisle that was what got me the most curious because we have all the information in the system so that means nothing is know about Carlisle. **

** Moving on, I won't to get to know Edward more though when I see him its like there is this pull that makes me wont to run to him. Just as I was going to fall asleep in math class a note popped up on my desk.**

**( A.N. Edward **_**italics**_** Bella ****underlined****)**

_**Bella would you like to hang out after school.**_

**I knew this went against all my training but I couldn't help it.**

Sure what time Ill picks you up at 530

**There was no way I was going to let him come to my house I didn't want him to know where I live.**

No that won't work how about we meet somewhere? Ummm well do you want to leave right after school? Ok what are we going to do?

Well I know I really cool place it's in the woods but I don't think it will take to long to get there.

**This threw up a red flag no matter how charming he is there is no way I'm going in the woods with a vampire animal drinker or not the blood lust is still there. I pretended that my phone vibrated and that it was a text message. **

Crap my dad just texted me and told me that he needs me to go to the store for him I think we will have reschedule. 

It ok well do you need help at the store

**No my dad would flip if I showed up with a guy.**

Yea true.

**Just then the bell rang.**

_**Later that day**_

**When I got home I turned on the radio and Alicia keys if I ain't got you came on and I let my mind go to that night when I left everything behind.**

_**Flashback**_

**We had just finished a mission. As we sat in the cabin where we were stationed fang jumped up grabbed me and carried me to the porch **

"**Fang what is going on" I giggled **

**He didn't say anything he just set me down. The sky was beautiful you could see ever star in the sky and there was a full moon. All of a sudden fang was down on one knee. With a little red velvet box.**

"**Izzy ever since I saw you at the academy I knew I wanted to be with you forever. Your the reason I wake up in the morning and the reason that I live you are my life and I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. I want to be beside you for the rest of my life. Isabella Marie swan will you marry me."**

**I was so stunned this was the last thing that had crossed my mind. Did I want to be with fang forever? When I asked my self that question I already knew the answer.**

"**Yes" I whispered **

"**Yes" fang whispered back**

**I nodded because I was trying to keep the tears back.**

**Fang grabbed me and swung us around in circles. He kissed me with the most passion that I had ever felt and I knew this was right. **

**He slid the ring on my finger it was a white gold band with two diamonds with a sapphire in the middle. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my life. **

"**I love you" fang whispered.**

**I love you to **

**He kissed me again the passion rang threw our bodies.**

**He picked me up and carried me bridle style into the house and up to our room and that was the night that I gave myself to the only man I ever wanted to be with.**

_**Later that night**_

**I couldn't sleep so I crawled out of bed trying not to wake fang.**

**I sat at the kitchen table and stared at the ring. I had never seen some thing so beautiful but I couldn't have this life. Fang and I where forbidden to be together. Being F.B.I agent were not suppose to fall in love with each other but we did. We had given everything to each other but it was all in vein. No matter how much we wanted it, it would never happen.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Krazygurl101**


End file.
